You don't know me
by yyyyyyyy
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi  Well I just kind of love jimogen so I thought I would write this short little oneshot type thing. I'm thinking about continuing it..but it all depends if people would read it. So please review! Thank you!


Imogen had always loved autumn, it had always made her feel better about being alone, like she usually was. She wasn't one that had many friends. Maybe it was due to her cat ears and quirky indifference but she didn't mind most days. Her parents were barely home, she was forced to spend time alone. Sighing as she walked down the path in one of the many parks in the city of Toronto. She took a look around seeing the leaves had all began to change colours. They were all now, orange, red and yellow, falling off the trees from the slight breeze. The park was almost empty, but that could be due to it being about 8 in the morning on a Saturday. Deciding to take a seat on the ground under a big tree she looked around seeing no one and took out her sketchpad. Her legs were rather cold on the grass but that might be just due to her wearing a skirt without leggings, but she didn't really mind. Her leg's were straight out, and her legs slightly on the path as he leaned against the bark of the tree The leaves were falling down from the tree's branches an brushing off her head as she moved the pencil on the paper.

Jake was done fighting with Clare. Anytime he would do something she didn't approve of even if it was the tiniest thing, she would blow it up in his face. This time it was due to him not remembering that she didn't like daisies. Daisies really? He had only tried to be nice, getting her some flowers and she flips out, then goes on about how he never remembers anything about her or something like that. Clenching his teeth he walked out of the Edward's house, not bothering to take his truck, figuring walking would help blow off more steam. He walked to the park, not really caring at all where he ended up. He just wanted to get his mind off of things. Jake was never one for drama but now it seems like that's all he ever deals with and it makes him sick. Why does everything have to be so dramatic? he wondered, kicking a rock as he walked down closer to the edge of the path in the park. No one was around, not that he cared. Jake looked forward shorty after getting bored of kicking the rock, he was just mad at Clare, and himself somewhat for being so stupid. Before he knew what was happening he stumbled on something, or rather someone that was sticking out in front of where he was stepping. He was being flung towards the ground, attempting to stop his fall with his hands.

Imogen glided her pencil on her paper, not paying any attention to anyone or anything around her. Suddenly she felt a new weight on top of her legs and her head shot up from her paper. Raising a brow she looked at the boy on top of her curiously as he tried to stumbled up to his feet. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?" he exclaimed and she was surprised by his aggressive tone. Imogen's eyes widened as she realized who the boy was. None other than Jake Martin, dating Clare Edwards, school heartthrob. The thought caused her to roll her eyes at him. "Believe it or not, but I wasn't. You just need to look where you're going." she shot back He seemed upset, she wondered why that could be, not that she really cared but it could be interesting to hear from someone like him.

Jake turned his head to look over at the girl, displeased with her almost killing him right there. "Right." he responded stumbling to his feet and brushing off his coat and giving her an annoyed look. "You could keep your feet away from where people are trying to walk." he retaliated, still feeling as angry as he had before and felt the need to take it out on something. He couldn't help but look at her, she didn't look normal that was for sure. She was the girl with cat ears that he had seen in the halls of Degrassi, the weird one. He had never given her a second thought, but there she was sitting in front of him, tripping him in the park.

Imogen didn't like where this was going, he seemed angry and she knew it must have had something to do with Clare Edwards. She didn't want anything to do with Clare for a while. After what she had gone through with Eli the year before, Imogen couldn't take even having a thought of Clare Edwards. It sickened her. But before her stood Clare Edwards' boyfriend, her stuck up, over confident, cocky boyfriend. "You can stop giving me that look, I'm not about to fall at your feet." she told him, sounding somewhat annoyed that he was still there. Shouldn't he be driving around in his red truck, without a care in the world?

Jake was taken aback by her comment, not knowing exactly what he had done wrong here. She had tripped him hadn't she? What had he done here? Furrowing his brows he looked down at her, a confused expression on his face. "What do you mean?" he asked before smirking a bit at her lack of confidence in him. He had never exchanged one conversation with the girl, and now she was telling him she knew what was going through his head. I don't think so. so. "What look?" he asked, confused about what she was referring to. It wasn't like he had been with many girls since moving to Toronto, just Clare. Even if she annoyed him to no end he didn't go out with other girls, and for some reason that stumped him. "That look that you're giving me right this minute. Like you expect me to melt and fall for you. Like I didn't have a brain in my head." he heard her say and he raised his brows, thinking about how wrong she was. Sure he knew that some girls would just throw themselves at him, but he couldn't help it. He had never had to work to get a girlfriend, or anything it just happened. Sticking his hands in his pockets he didn't know what to respond to her right then. She had assumed all these things about him already, but he couldn't figure out why. She was the weird one. As he was looking at her right now she was sitting on the ground in mid-October with a skirt on, her bare legs exposed. Why? Well he had no idea. Wow she really was different.

Imogen just stared at him, waiting for him to respond. He must know what she was talking about. Surely he did it on purpose, looking at her with those _ eyes and expected her to completely forget everything else. Well it wasn't going to work on her, she was determined. He couldn't play her like he did every other girl in the school. Imogen had let Eli in too easily, she had done everything he wanted and all he had done was use her. He had used her to get to Clare Edwards, who was dating Jake Martin and it made her feel sick inside just thinking about it. "What? You don't have some charming comeback Jake Martin?" she asked looking up at him for a moment before closing her sketch pad and stuffing it back into her bag. Imogen looked at him again, he was just looking at her with a surprised look as if he had no idea what she was talking about. Getting up she stood in front of him for a moment, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I should go. Goodbye Jake Martin." she said then nodded to him, quickly turning away and walking back down the path the way she came.

As she walked away Jake felt frozen in his position. No one had ever talked to him that way, like he was the one at fault. He had never known someone that seemed to dispose him as much as she did. Jake felt like she had been his wake up call, and that somehow confused him but he knew that he wasn't what she said he was, he couldn't be. While he thought about it he found he was questioning himself for some odd unknown reason. Why did this girl seem to have a lasting effect on him? His gaze stayed on her as she disappeared out of his sight. The whole time he couldn't keep his eyes off of her small, tanned, skinny, bare legs.


End file.
